By the pool side
by KeryPerry
Summary: A LIAM PAYNE/1D ONE SHOT. SUMMARY: You have a crush on the guy that cleans your pool and you never get the chance to get on his pants... until you are on home and he comes for a different job. RATED M FOR SEX


It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon, your parents went out to the grocery store and you stayed at home when the doorbell rings; it was Liam Payne, your neighbor that goes to your house every week to clean your pool and that week it wasnt the exception. You see him through the window and make him a signal he can come in without problem.

Meanwhile he is putting eveything next to the pool you're change your pajamas for your cute pink bikini. You always have this crush on Liam since the first time your saw him and that day was the perfect chance to be with him. After change your closeth, you take your towel and go downstairs to the pool.

-"Good afternoon Liam"- you said smiling at him

-"Good after…wow"-he says but them stops when he looks at you on that outfitt. He bites his lip for a second and them turn around, knowing that you maybe are loking at him with his cheeks all red. -"You look good"

-"Thank you"- you said smiling for his reaction- "too bad i forgot you were coming today to clean the pool, i was thinking on swim a little bit today"

-"Well, don't worry, is not going to take that much"- he said smiling at you, with his cheeks with a lighter red tone that before

-"Ok, meanwhile…"-you said sitting on the chair at the other side of the pool where he was- "i'm going to take the sun"

You put your sunglasses and put your head back and take some sun. Liam can't take his eyes off you, he was staring at you the most discrete way but you were looking at him, smiling for the fact you got his attention. After 20 minutes Liam finished his work and, luckily, your parents aren't on home yet.

-"Well, work done"- Liam says taking the last leaves out of the water. You stand up of your chair and start walking on his direction until you are infront of him. He was staring at your entire body after he crashed his lips against yours, you didn't say and you just put your arms around his neck and his hands are now on each side of your hips. He broke the kiss for a moment when he drops you in the water and you take him with you.

His white shirt was marking his abs, turning you on. You put your legs around his waist and kiss him again before taking off his shirt. The kiss was getting more passionate when you feel a hand inside you without any warning.

-"Oh god Liam"- you moan

-"I was waiting for you to said that"- he said and winks at you.

He puts 2 fingers inside you and starts pumping meanwhile his mouth is going down to your neck until he almost reach your breasts when he founds that they are under the water but this didn't stop him; he adds another finger and with put them inside you with all this strenght making you not just moan, you tilt you head back and arch your back leaving your boobs all of water for a minute, in which Liam took the chance and kiss the space between them aming you moan higher that you ever thought. He takes your bum with his other hand and pull it up so that way you can easily move your legs up until you almost reach his chest and that way he can leave love bites between your breasts, taking you to the edge and digging your nails on his back. A while after all you feel so close to cumming when Liam took his fingers out of you and kisses you.

-"Are you ready?"- Liam says, like the gentleman he is. You nood your head up and down and kiss him.

He didn't brake the kiss and he starts walk you to the stairs before gently sit you on them and take his bermuda shorts and boxers off revealing the huge erection he has and starts thursting you slowly meanwhile he kiss you and cups your face with one of his hands; you can't avoid and you smile and him until he thrusts a little bit harder without warning making you bite your lip and moan

-"Oh god Liam, don't stop"- you said and he starts thursting faster-"LIAAAAAAAAAM!"

Thinking he is hurting you, he slows his pace and locks your lips with a kiss and you felt his smile against your lips, making the little pain going away and smile too meanwhile you enjoy the passionate and delicated way Liam is fucking you.

-"Liam…"- you said after a while trying to hold those little moans that were so close to going out of your mouth- "i…I'm about to cum"

On that moment he hugs you, making you feel his warm chest against your nipples; after a few minutes you feel his warm liquids inside you making you tilt your head back and cum after him. After that he hugs you and kiss your forehead, you can feel his huge arms around you making you feel confy and warm, you were on this position for a while until you remember that your parents are coming on every minute.

-"Liam…"- you said on a sweet voice tone- "I don't think my parents would like to see me in the pool on this position"

He laughs about your comment before go for your closet, you put the bottom on your swimsuit and go out of the pool, and Liam goes behind you. When both are out, he hugs you and kiss your forehead one more time, them he separates from you so fast that he didn't give you time to return the gesture but them you realized the sound of the door opening was the reason he reacted that way.


End file.
